For backlighting displays, light emitting diodes (LED) have gradually replaced conventional cold cathode tubes due to its advantages such as light weight, high lighting efficiency, and long service life. However, the heat of the high-power LED gradually increases with added backlight brightness. If heat cannot be dissipated in a short time, the temperature of the LED module will constantly increase and burn down the LED module. The lighting efficiency of the LED module also decreases quickly to reduce the service life of the LED. Therefore, it needs to be overcome to elevate the dissipating ability of the LED module.
The main dissipating material of the LED module is copper due to its good dissipating effect. However, when using an LED module that requires more power, the current dissipating method may not be adequate enough. In addition, because the dissipating material is made entirely by metal, the weight of the LED module is too heavy to be suited for the demand of the light and mini electron elements.